Veil of death
by amikara
Summary: A Sith captured a Jedi padawan


Veil of death

  
  
Title: Veil of Death  
Author: amikara  
Fandom: Star Wars -TPM   
Pairing: a Sith/a Jedi  
Rating: R  
Category: Angst  
Archive: [AllMaulFic][1] and [my site][2]; others just ask: [darth_amikara@yahoo.com][3]. I won't bite ;)  
Series: Nope   
Disclaimers: Though no names are mentioned, I'd say the nameless characters belong to George Lucas, because he created the Jedi and the Sith.  
Notes: It is dark, it is angsty and there is violence shown. Thanks to Key for the beta.  
Summary: A Sith captured a Jedi padawan.  
Warning: **Character death** and, at least I think so, **graphic violence** shown here.   
  
  


I look down onto my prisoner as I walk around him. He kneels on the floor, naked, and menacled. Fear is rolling off him, though he tries to hide it.  
But he cannot hide it. Fear is something we can feel.   
It pleasures me, more than anything can pleasure you in any way.  
  
My dark appearance scares him. Or maybe the fact that he'll never see the sunlight again?  
  
His face is swollen from my blows, scars cover his back and bleed.  
  
I love the smell of blood.  
  
He has probably endured the most painful torture anyone has ever endured, but he's still strong.  
What can I expect. Jedi were told to endure anything.  
We'll see...  
  
He is beautiful. And all his pain and suffering makes him more beautiful.  
  
I stop in front of him. His gaze is locked onto the floor.   
  
Why? Does he try to hide something from me?  
  
I kneel down in front of him and raise his head to make eye contact. A pair of ice-blue eyes gaze at me.  
  
The corners of my mouth curl into a grin. I can see his fear clearly shown in his eyes.  
  
"You have beautiful eyes."   
  
He doesn't answer. Why should he? He knows he will die, why should he thank me for a compliment.  
  
I wonder if I should begin the final torture by pricking out his eyes.  
  
"Why?"   
  
This desperation in his eyes. Beautiful.  
  
"Why do you do this to me?" He chokes.   
I cup his face in my hands and pull him nearer.  
  
"Because I can."  
My index finger traces down his jawline and down his throat to his Force-collar. I feel a tear running down his cheek.  
  
"I'm not like you, Jedi. I do not follow a code, telling me to seek peace and to be good. I am not as weak as you are. Weakness makes you vulnerable. That'll be the fall of the Jedi."  
  
He tries to pull away from me, but I don't allow that. I grab his braid and pull him back.  
  
"You can't escape. This is the last thing you'll feel. I am the last person you'll see."  
  
He cries. Streams of tears run down his cheek. I push him away from me and rise.  
Padawans are easily to impress. No challenge. But one day I'll find a Jedi master and make him beg for his life.  
  
I circle around him once more. He sobs, his fear clearly rolling off him. He puts no more effort in trying to hide it.  
  
Now comes the part I love most. And it will be the last part of all.  
  
Once again I stop in front of him. He's still young. I want him to feel his life slowly being sucked out of him.   
  
"Please.."   
  
He begs. I love it. Everytime, I love it.  
  
"Please..."  
  
"It is too late for begging, young Jedi."   
  
I drop my shields and let darkness overfloat the room. I can feel the panic rising up in the Jedi.  
  
This is the real power of the Force, Jedi. Now you'll feel it.  
  
The darkness wraps tightly, cutting him off from everything.  
  
I step back and let the last part of the procedure begin.  
The darkness tightens around him, into a ball of hate, anger and endless pain. Everything is concentrated upon him.  
  
His eyes widen. I can feel the life fleeing from his body.  
  
It is painful. You can hardly imagine this endless pain.  
  
His body begins to tremble, his eyes widen more and more. It is a wonder that they haven't fallen out of their sockets yet.  
  
And then, suddenly, the movements stop, and the body drops dead, head facing the floor.  
The darkness slowly fades away. I walk up to him and turn him around. I take the knife and cut off his padawan braid.  
Another braid for my collection.   
  
I watch him.  
His face. Beautiful. A mask of pain and fear.  
His eyes. They turned black. The stare right through me.   
His hair. They lost their color. Every single hair turned into a pale white.  
His skin. A grey veil laid around his body. The veil of death.  
  
*finis*

  
  


   [1]: http://grau.nu/maul
   [2]: http://www.envy.nu/amikey
   [3]: mailto:darth_amikara@yahoo.com



End file.
